


baby we'll watch the world go on fire

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, a place for sins, just smut drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: you get hunhan smut! you get hunhan smut! we all get hunhan smut!!!every chapter is a different drabble that isn't related to one anothernotes will be provided at the beginning if it included trigger warnings/ kink warnings etcsome of these drabbles are crossposted from my aff.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> finger fucking heh

Luhan looks up with Sehun with large glossy eyes. Several tears escape the corners, rolling down his cheeks at a slow speed. His lips tremble in anticipation for what’s going to happen later on, but Sehun won’t have any of it. Licking the stray tears, Sehun says, voice filled with lust,

"Sorry baby, but crying won't get you anywhere tonight. Tonight you're going to cum only with my fingers, and my fingers only.”

With slicked up fingers circling the ring of muscle at Luhan’s entrance, Sehun leans closer, taking in the small earlobe in between his lips, gently sucking at it as Luhan wantonly moans in his ear. Sehun pushes in without warning, a shrill scream of pain escapes Luhan’s lips. Tonight, he was going to be merciless.

Thrusting his finger in and out at an accelerating speed, he doesn’t warn Luhan when he adds another finger. Luhan throws his head back in pleasure, screaming out Sehun’s name so that the world can hear. With his toes curled in, and small hands fisting the white sheets under him, Luhan can’t help but look at his lover with eyes dilated in lust.

Sehun spreads his fingers far apart stretching Luhan, pushing him to his limits, as he adds another one in. With three fingers buried knuckle deep into Luhan, he curls them all at once, blunt nails scratching against his prostate. Luhan trembles in agony, his legs slip from his bent position on the bed. Screams of pleasure escape his lips as Sehun moves his fingers in and out of him faster, faster, faster.

One of the hands that were once gripping the bedsheets so tightly, pull Sehun in for a heated kiss. Luhan was close now, he clenches around Sehun’s fingers firmly, as said fingers curl up more. Moaning into the kiss, Luhan sloppily roams his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth. This is a taste he’ll never forget.

Sehun’s free hand traipses down Luhan’s body to his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. His thumb expertly swipes over the engorged tip, occasionally squeezing the base. The accumulated heat coils up in Luhan’s stomach. It builds up until he cums, with a scream of Sehun. It lands all over his lover’s hand and promptly onto his tummy.

WIth final tantalizing pumps, Sehun brings his soiled hand to his lips, licking off the cum obscenely. Luhan tries to catch his breath, eyes still dilated from lust, as he watches Sehun, who has a predatory look on his face.

“You’re always delicious.” He says, Luhan rolls his eyes, pulling him back into bed. It won’t be for another 10 minutes when the next round starts anyway.


	2. untitled 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHAT IF SEHUN EAT LU HAN OUT LIKE THE WAY HE EATS FOOD"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rimming (๑>◡<๑)

Sehun throws the naked Luhan on to the bed. With momentum, he bounces up, fear is evident on his face. Licking his lips at the sight, Sehun pries apart those beautiful legs that he knows he’ll be in between for the rest of the night.

He likes this sight a lot, very much actually. He loves the sound of Luhan panting, the way his large eyes are glistening, and the way his little hands are gripping the bedsheets tightly. In other words, Sehun loves it when Luhan doesn't know what he’s expecting.

Tonight, Sehun’s hungry, and the perfect meal for that is the scared little figure looking up at him with wide eyes.

Luhan.

“Scoot back to the headboard.” Sehun commands, his voice filled with authority. Luhan moves back, keeping his eyes locked on his. Luhan can feel something unraveling in Sehun, and he compares it to an animal and their carnal urges.

It’s vicious, it’s scary. It’s the total definition of sehun.

once luhan’s back hits the wooden headboard, sehun crawls up to him, his tongue slipping out of his lips. his pupils are dilated, and the fear luhan had, grew more. if that was humanly possible.

somehow, the legs that sehun pried apart are now back together, and he really doesn’t like that at all. forcing them apart again, he lunges himself forward, making sure that those legs should stay open.

“oh, luhan, pretty little luhan. running away are we?” sehun coos into his ear, one hand traipses down that lean body, while the other curls itself around the base of luhan’s neck. sehun brings their faces closer together, his lips ghosting over ones that tremble.

“I’m going to eat you all up.” opening his mouth, sehun lets that pink muscle lick the lips he’s addicted too. drawing up luhan’s top lip, he brings it into his mouth, sucking it gently. but gentle was gone when he pulled luhan closer to him. his tongue swiftly snaking into mouth.

sehun shoves his tongue deep into luhan’s mouth, swallowing every moan that tries to escape. he’s not letting luhan have the chance to meld his with his own. the muscles moves itself everywhere. licking the inside of his cheeks, to swirling it against luhan’s compliant muscle; the taste is so addicting, sehun pulls away, heaving.  
there’s another place that sehun wants to taste. it’s second to luhan’s mouth, and he’ll definitely have a taste of it. hell it’s going to be the fucking entree.

sehun slides down luhan’s body, placing heavy kisses against soft skin. once he’s met face to face with luhan’s erect cock, sehun brings out the small cock ring that was lodged in his back pocket.

“i’m not sorry.” he says before kissing the tip, and sliding it down to the base. luhan moans obscenely loud when the cold metal is secure around his hot, aching, dick. a few tears escape his eyes, it’s too much, it’s too much, he want’s to say. but he knows that wouldn’t make a difference to sehun who’s lost in a haze of lust.

sehun pushes those glorious legs further apart, to the extent where he could see luhan’s red entrance. yes, this was his main course tonight. this is what he’ll feast on.

he parts the cheeks, pushing them away, to their limit, until he’s come face to face with a quivering entrance. with his tongue, he licks a long, fat stripe against it. then he does it once more, making sure luhan’s left is slick with saliva.

he needs more, he wants more. moving closer, sehun opens his mouth wider, the red bud in between his lips.and the hole perfectly align with heaven. readjusting his hands, sehun pushes luhan’s ass apart to its limit and plunges his tongue into that tight heat. darting in and out quickly. he doesn’t wait of the rings of muscle to let him past. flexing his tongue harder, sehun pushes against them.

his tongue deep in luhan. ramming it until he feel the hot burning core of his existence.

luhan clenches around him tightly, making it harder for him to move. but the sounds of him working luhan to the edge sound to lewd in his lover’s ears. sehun can’t see the blush, dusting his cheeks, but he can hear the sounds of need.

pulling back, the lower half of sehun’s face is covered with his own spit. and the taste of luhan still lingering in his mouth. but goddamn, he’s not finished yet. no he is not.

he leans back down again, kissing that hole like he’s meant too. his muscle slips out thrusting back into that heat, pushing his face closer, closer, making sure it’s nothing but wet.

sehun uses his incisors, his secret weapon to make luhan cry. it’s his favorite part. he nibbles on luhan’s rim, and a sharp scream slices through the air, and straight to his cock. he plays with it, alternating from nibbling, to sucking, to just plain out biting.

the small hands that once gripped the bed sheets now find its way into sehun’s hair. the stimulation is so unbearable, he wants to cum so badly. luhan clenches his thighs sehun’s around sehun’s head, trying to keep the the vicious animal in between his legs at bay. his heels dig into that muscular back, and he can feel sehun smirking against his entrance.

but it doesn’t stop the obscene slurping noises that fill his ears.

“se- sehun stop.” he cries out, simultaneously pulling on sehun’s hair. “stop, let me cum. i can’t handle it anymore.”

the inners of his thighs chaff from the constant friction between the shaven side of his lover’s head.

sehun pulls away for a minute, he’s still not full, not yet satisfied.

“no. maybe on one condition.”


	3. love me at adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uni roommates selu get a lil frisky in the morning

When Sehun comes home from his morning classes he didn't expect to see his roommate in an oversized shirt, and lace underwear, on his knees wiping the floor clean. Damn he can see perfect ass from where he’s standing. Unconsciously Sehun licks his lips, the need of wanting to rub his hands all over those perfectly defined globes were strong. He doesn't want to ruin the perfect scene of Luhan, his roommate, on his knees, but it seems like Luhan doesn't have to move from his spot to make his dream come true.

Sehun kicks the door closed and throws his bag near the it while walking in. Underground Korean hiphop blasts in his ears and he thinks that Luhan has a great taste in music. Standing over his roommate, Sehun stares down at him, most importantly his backside. He crouches down, getting into level with Luhan's ass, starts kneading them. Luhan shrieks from the sudden action, extremely shocked. His eyes widen when he sees Sehun behind him. "I'm so sorry!" Luhan says trying to stand up, but Sehun acts faster, he carries Luhan, walking him to his bed.

He throws Luhan down mercilessly. He bounces from the force, he doesn't crawl back at all. Instead there's a smirk on his lips. Sehun looms over him, gazing down at the brazen angel underneath him. "Was it your intention to get me turned on?" Sehun leans down, running his nose along the slope of Luhan's own. . Luhan wraps his arms around Sehun's neck, turning his head to whisper in Sehun’s ear. "Did it work?"

Sehun doesn't have time to answer that question when instead he pulls back, grabs a hold of Luhan's jaw and forces their lips together. The kiss is sloppy, wet and fucking obscene. Sehun slips his hands under Luhan's shirt, bunching it up in his hands and pushes it upwards. They part just to let the fabric get in between them, but once it's off and lace is only on, Sehun reattaches his lips to Luhan's. His hands slide down to find comfort on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on protruding bones. "Ever since I met you I thought you were so fucking beautiful." Sehun murmurs against his skin. trailing kisses down his abdomen, until his lips reach the edge of the lace.

Luhan props himself up on his elbows, watching as Sehun takes off the garment with his teeth. "Lace huh? Tell me you have more of these somewhere stashed." Sehun smirks up at Luhan once he's gotten the clothing off and thrown somewhere behind him. "Wouldn't you want to know, big boy." Luhan says, turning his torso over to reach into his drawer to get lube. Tossing the bottle of clear gel to Sehun, he turns over, ass proffered to Sehun like a gift, "I'm all yours."

Sehun lubes his fingers up. While keeping one hand on Luhan's ass, he inserts one finger in, thrusting it back and forth before adding another one spreading them apart and scissoring Luhan well. When he has three fingers in, and the obscene sound of squelching echoes through the room, Sehun believes Luhan is ready for him.

He applies a generous amount over his dick, hands anchored on Luhan's hips. He eases himself in, pushing pass rings of muscle. The warmth of Luhan's hole constricts around Sehun so nicely, and he can't help but groan. He sits inside Luhan for a moment, before slowly moving his hips at a nice slow pace. Luhan pushes back against him, meeting this thrusts. His hips speed up, wanting more when he’s drowned in the feeling of Luhan. Pushing himself to the limit, Luhan moans wantonly when he can feel his hips getting bruised from Sehun's hands tightly gripping his hips. He'll wake up sore tomorrow, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that he's finally having sex with the roommate he's admired since August.

Sehun cums with a grunt, spilling himself into Luhan, who convulses from the after effects. He reaches around and pumps Luhan in time with his thrusts. Luhan cums with Sehun's name on his lips, covering Sehun's hand with white. Pulling out Sehun, watches as his come flows out of Luhan's hole that twitches from the loss.

Sehun leans down to kiss the small of his back once more, wiping Luhan's liquids on the bed sheets before falling down next to the latter who is rolled over onto his back, looking up at Sehun with a wide smile on his lips.

When Sehun's back hits the sheets, Luhan clambers on top of him, sex limp in the middle of their spent bodies. Sehun folds his hands on the back of his head, gazing up at Luhan who draws nonsensical shapes on his chest. "So what does that make us now? Roommates with benefits?" Sehun asks, taking one hand off, placing it on Luhan's ass, kneading them once more. He'll never get tired of them. Not at all.

"That sounds weird. I was thinking we can be more than that. Like i don't know, boyfriends perhaps? We already.... know a lot about each other, since we’ve been living together for several months now.We can take it slow, there’s no rush." Luhan whispers, leaning down to capture Sehun's lips in a sweet kiss where their breathes tangle.

'I'd like that." Sehun closes his eyes and wraps both arms around Luhan. "I really like that." he buries his nose into the crook of the latter's neck, relaxing.


	4. your body is a wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun fingerfucking femlu in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> femlu!!! lewd acts! in public!!

prompt: sehun fingering fem!lu in semi-public 

it's not a date if they don't do anything risky in public! sehun likes to experiment, taking luhan to different places for dates, spoil her rotten and well in the end make love to her as the moon is up in the dark sky. but now, as the sunsets into the horizon, and couples from all over flock to the amusement park for the first show of fireworks, sehun thinks he can make luhan see fireworks too. ones even better than here at the amusement park on dark summer nights.

The hand on Luhan's hip, rubs soothing circles, over her long maxi dress. he leans in close to her ear and whispers, "How about we sneak away for a few minutes? the show won't start for another fifteen minutes." luhan nods, knowing what sehun has in mind already. 

sehun leads them to the back of the comfort room building, where a bush covered fence conceals them slightly, but if a person were to walk behind the building (for whatever reason) they will be seen. 

sehun has his girlfriend pinned in between his arms. her hands flat on his pectorals. he kisses luhan languidly, tongue gently playing with her tongue as one hand slides off the wall and on to her body, pulling her closer to him. it lands on Luhan's ass, squeezing it in his hand; she releases a small moan of delight. he smirks into the kiss when sehun moves his hand to the front of her body. 

he feels warmth when he presses his fingers to her mound, pressing in. "No panties." he states, amused. luhan pulls away smirking, she rolls her dress up. she really isn't wearing any. "Nope." She smiles. 

"Nice" sehun stares at her bare lower half. he pulls luhan toward him once more, arm curving around her lower back holding her skirt up as the other hand slides down her belly. he cups her mound, and luhan falls to his touch. two fingers slide in between her lips. wet so wet. sliding them to and fro, sehun stimulates her more. It starts off slow, then it gets faster, and luhan is a mumbling mess. 

bringing his thumb into play, he rubs her engorged clit vigorously. Luhan's so wet in Sehun's hand that he leans down and kisses her the way she is down there---messy and wet. Without any words, he plunges his fingers into her cunt. she falls limp, immense pleasure surrounding her as sehun pistons his way into her body with only his fingers. 

There's a sound in the distance: a woman on her phone. her voice is high, really annoying. she's coming to where sehun and luhan are hidden. sehun, irritated, drops the hand that's holding Luhan's skirt up, concealing his hand that's still working luhan good, and tries to hide what they're doing. the woman sees them and gives them a nasty look and walks away on her phone. "Just some guy making out with his girlfriend. talk about PDA." She says. Sehun heaves a sigh. At this point Luhan's riding Sehun's fingers. "Sorry baby." He says before going back to his sinful act. 

luhan lets out a scream when sehun's fingers find that pleasure spot. labored breaths, she looks up at sehun through her lashes. "please, sehun." she pleads. and she know how sehun likes it when she pleads. so sehun, being the greatest boyfriend ever, listens to his girlfriend's plea and finger fucks her until his hand is wet with her fluids, and she's shaking so much her knees aren't strong enough to keep her up anymore. 

"cum for me." sehun whispers in her ear when he works his thumb and his fingers simultaneously. luhan let's it all out, while biting Sehun's shoulder to keep her voice in. her body convulses under Sehun's touch. she rides his fingers slowly now, heavily panting. 

sehun removes his hand from under Luhan's dress. seeing how wet it is, he licks it, all while looking at his girlfriend straight in the eye. luhan, with power she has left, smacks his hand away. "don't do that, at least not here." even with this dim lighting, sehun can see Luhan's cheeks burning red. "Go clean that and let's go. We're going to miss the show." 

and so sehun and luhan make it to the show with only five minutes to spare! sehun carried luhan on his back because after that intense session, luhan demanded that she get a piggy back ride, since sehun made her weak in the knees making her unable to walk. 

luhan doesn't make it easy to be carried though. she fidgets around, knowing that sehun could be possibly turned on knowing that she still doesn't have panties on, and she's just rubbing herself on him. 

sehun tried his best to hold down the urge to fuck luhan in public; he'll just wait till he gets home to give her a lesson.


End file.
